Mobile terminals are portable devices having at least one of a voice and video call function, an information input/output function and a data storage function. With the diversification of functions of mobile terminals, the mobile terminals are provided with complicated functions such as photographing of pictures or moving images, play of music files or video files, gaming, broadcast reception, wireless Internet, message transmission and reception and implemented in the form of a multimedia player. To realize complicated functions of mobile terminals implemented in the form of a multimedia player, various new hardware or software-based methods are being developed.
An image display device is a device having a function of displaying images that a user can view. The user can watch and listen to broadcast through the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast corresponding to a broadcast signal, which is selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from broadcasting stations, on a display. The current broadcast trend is conversion to digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting worldwide. Digital broadcasting refers to transmission of digital video and audio signals. Digital broadcasting has small data loss owing to robustness to external noise, is advantageous in terms of error correction and provides high resolution and high-definition images, compared to analog broadcasting. In addition, digital broadcasting can provide interactive services, distinguished from analog broadcasting.
A network technology through which various electronic devices are connected to enable users to enjoy convenient, safe and economical life services indoors and outdoors at any time is under development.
Electronic devices can be connected using wired or wireless communication, and users can copy or move content between connected electronic devices and output the same content image through a plurality of electronic devices or output content through a screen of an electronic device that does not store the content.